L'âne d'or
by Anadyomede
Summary: 'Lucius ? ' gémit-elle à court d'idée. Pour toute réponse, l'âne devant elle se mit furieusement à braire. - LMNB
1. Livre I

Hallo !

Comment présenter cette toute nouvelle fic ? Héhé. Je dirai que c'est la rentrée, l'hiver qui s'approche (sans déconner, j'ai été réveillée par une véritable tempête à 4h du matin et deux chats dans mon lit complètement traumatisés) (je suis aussi malade comme un chien, mais ça, je crois que c'est plutôt le manque de sommeil qui vient d'amener mon corps à se révolter) et que du coup, j'ai de nouveau l'envie d'écrire.

Les vacances ne réussissent pas à mon inspiration. Il me faut du travail à éviter pour pouvoir écrire. Là, entre mes dossiers à présenter, mes dossiers à rendre, les dissertations _et_ le travail de bachelor, c'est jackpot.

L'idée de cette fiction (qui, d'après mes estimations et mon magnifique plan - parce que _oui j'ai un plan ! _et j'ai mes _des chapitres d'avance !_ ceux qui me connaissent savent à quel point ces deux nouvelles sont extraordinaires - aura environs sept chapitres) m'est apparue en mai dernier. Je devais relire _Les Métamorphoses ou L'âne d'or_ d'Apulée pour un cours de littérature latine et... bon, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un ici connait l'histoire, mais le personnage principal s'appelle Lucius et se retrouve transformé en âne après avoir un peu trop fouiné.

Expliquez-moi comment aurais-je fait pour ne pas penser à notre Lucius national ? Surtout que, depuis que j'ai terminé _D'azur et d'acier_, j'avais très envie de me lancer dans une petite fiction avec Lucius et Narcissa. Ici, c'est l'occasion ! C'est une histoire sans prétention, donc. De l'humour. Rien de sérieux. Juste parce que ça me fait plaisir d'écrire sur ce couple qui reste trop peu utilisé alors que son potentiel est énorme, juste parce que ça m'amuse, en fait.

J'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR.

**Titre : **L'âne d'or

**Résumé : '**Lucius ?' gémit-elle à court d'idée. Pour toute réponse, l'âne devant elle se mit furieusement à braire.

**Rating : **K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Malefoy ?

– … »

Narcissa prit une grande inspiration et tenta de refouler ses tremblements.

« Malefoy, où es-tu ?

– … »

Narcissa aperçut une fenêtre pas loin d'elle et se fit violence pour ne pas sauter.

« Malefoy, ce n'est pas drôle. Reviens, s'il te plaît.

– …

– Lucius ? », gémit-elle à court d'idée.

Pour toute réponse, l'âne devant elle se mit furieusement à braire.

* * *

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Au petit-déjeuner, les elfes avaient fait l'effort incommensurable de ne pas inonder l'omelette de beurre et Narcissa avait _presque_ correctement mangé. Même Rabastan avait approuvé :

« On se croirait comme à la maison, lorsque notre elfe fait un malaise et que ma mère est obligée de demander aux voisins de nous prêter le leur pour cuisiner. Evidemment, il n'est pas aussi doué qu'Ygrain, mais… – il avait baissé d'un ton et Narcissa avait dû se rapprocher pour entendre la suite – mais en même temps, ses maîtres ne sont pas complètement des Sang-Purs. Il paraît que l'arrière-grand-père du côté du côté maternel était à moitié moldu. Tout de suite, ce sont des tares qui se répercutent sur l'éducation d'un elfe de maison, tu comprends… »

Devant une telle information, Livilla avait manqué de recracher son thé :

« Vraiment ? Mais je pensais que l'arrière-grand-père Wignamer avait été Ministre de la Magie. Ne me dis pas que…

– Oh, non ! Non, le Ministre Wignamer était le père _officiel_. Enfin, tout le monde sait qu'il était cocu, avec toute la chance qu'il avait ! Moi je te parle du vrai père que tu ne l'aurais pas voulu dans ta généalogie, crois-moi ! »

Elles en étaient restées sans voix jusqu'à ce que Rabastan fronce les sourcils :

« Cissy, ce paquet est pour toi ? »

Plongée comme elle était dans ses pensées (dix-sept ans durant, elle avait cru que les voisins des Lestrange étaient des gens _bien _!), Narcissa n'avait pas remarqué la chouette qui venait de se poser à trois millimètres de son assiette.

« Tu commandes chez des barbares qui n'ont plus le temps d'éduquer leurs hiboux, maintenant ? », avait susurré Malefoy trois chaises plus loin.

Il abordait son air vicieux qui donnait à Narcissa l'envie de lui jeter tout ce qui lui passait sous la main jusqu'à ce que sa misérable tête explose. A la place, elle avait rougi, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de la rendre plus furieuse encore car elle devait bien avouer que l'atterrissage de cette chouette manquait définitivement de tenue.

« La gérante m'avait prévenue, s'était-elle empressée de rétorquer. Tous ses oiseaux sont morts, elle a dû en racheter d'urgence et c'est tout ce qu'elle a trouvé. Pour se faire pardonner des potentiels dégâts, elle m'a d'ailleurs fait un rabais.

– C'est la fameuse robe ? »

Livilla s'était mise à trépigner d'impatience sur sa chaise.

« Ce virus qui décime les hiboux, décidément ! avait soupiré Frigga. Il faut vraiment que les Médicomages trouvent une solution. Bientôt, les seuls qui nous resteront, ce seront les bâtards qui savent à peine comment poser correctement leurs pattes sur une table…

– C'est un peu comme pour les sorciers. », avait glissé Rabastan avant de se désintéresser de la conversation parce que Livilla venait de furieusement déchirer le papier du colis et d'en sortir un petit bijou de tissu bleu au prix exorbitant.

Ce n'était pas une robe. C'était _la_ robe.

Elle était absolument _parfaite_. De quoi illuminer définitivement la journée.

« Tu es au courant, hein, que tu ne peux pas mettre une chose pareille ? avait soudain objecté Frigga. Tu as déjà eu trois retenues et ils ont dit que la prochaine fois qu'ils te voyaient sans uniforme tu…

– Je garderai ma cape.

– Il fait au moins vingt degrés, on est en plein mois de mai !

– Et alors ? Je suis frileuse. »

Frigga avait encore grommelé et aurait certainement grommelé une bonne demi-heure si Livilla ne s'était pas soudain levée et précipitée hors de la grande salle en trainant Narcissa à sa suite :

« Il nous reste vingt minutes avant le début du cours. Tout juste le temps pour nous changer : j'ai une robe rouge qui m'irait à merveille ! »

Elles étaient arrivées en Histoire de la Magie avec quarante minutes de retard. Ce qui n'avait absolument pas semblé émouvoir Binns pour autant.

« C'est une _plume_ que tu as sur la tête ?

– C'est joli, hein ? C'est Livilla qui m'a coiffée !

– C'est particulier. », avait rétorqué Frigga en se replongeant dans son parchemin où il n'y avait strictement rien d'écrit.

Mais en vérité, elle en avait crevé de jalousie.

Le cours de Botanique s'était révélé tout à fait instructif, si on omettait le fait qu'ils avaient passé deux heures à arracher des pétales de fleurs.

« _Viennoises ! Des Roses Viennoises !_ Leurs pouvoirs de guérisons sont incommensurables ! », s'était étranglé le professeur lorsque Rabastan avait demandé quel était exactement l'intérêt de faire ce que tout enfant même moldu faisait.

Mais il fallait bien avouer que la question de Rabastan était pertinente et Narcissa était sur le point de prendre sa défense.

« Lucius Malefoy t'observe depuis vingt minutes au moins. », avait soudain chuchoté Frigga tandis que le professeur enlevait cinq point pour insolence aux Serpentard.

La jeune fille s'était retournée, oubliant tout projet de contestation.

« Non mais je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu lui jettes un mauvais sort…

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », rétorqua-t-elle en prenant un air indifférent.

Aux dernières nouvelles, Narcissa haïssait Lucius Malefoy depuis le jour où, trois ans auparavant, il avait déclaré préférer se couper la tête plutôt que de se rendre au bal avec elle alors que _non_, à aucun moment elle n'avait émis la moindre _invitation_, elle lui avait simplement demandé s'il s'y rendait _par politesse_. Il n'était qu'un sombre crétin, un rustre qui avait même réussi l'exploit de naître trois jours trop tard pour être accepté dans la volée au-dessus – à croire qu'il était venu au monde pour l'emmerder – un mélange de babouin et de goret.

Frigga avait choisi de changer subtilement de sujet.

Puis était arrivé le cours de Métamorphose.

McGonagall avait dévisagé la dernière des Black pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, tournant autours de sa chaise comme un vautours, avant de lui faire part d'une déduction des plus spectaculaires :

« Vous ne portez pas d'uniforme. »

Narcissa s'était contentée de lever des yeux fatigués :

« Hm.

– Pas plus que Miss Zabini.

– Hm, hm.

– Vous passerez me voir à la fin du cours. »

Livilla s'était aussitôt lancée dans une tentative désespérée d'argumentation au sujet du noir qui lui donnait l'air d'une veuve tuberculeuse, du manque de soleil, de la joie et des couleurs vives – ce qui s'était révélé un échec complet.

« Rappelez-moi d'écrire à vos parents au sujet de votre dépression post-hivernale, Miss Zabini. Autre chose vous angoisse ? »

La jeune fille avait passé le reste du cours à cracher sa haine dans un coin de la salle.

C'est alors que Lucius Malefoy avait jugé intelligent de s'approcher de Narcissa qui se retenait désespérément d'avada kedavrer McGonagall. Il s'était glissé à côté d'elle avec un sourire détestable sous prétexte d'aller rendre son précieux devoir sur les métamorphoses humaines et s'était penché un peu trop près de son oreille pour susurrer :

« C'est mignon, c'est la chaleur qui te donne envie de ressembler à une prostituée ? »

Frigga avait tenté de la retenir.

Frigga était quelqu'un de bien, mais elle manquait vraiment de rapidité.

La seconde d'après, le parchemin de Lucius n'était plus qu'un petit tas de cendre.

Il y eu un silence scandalisé.

Un silence de trois secondes peut-être, durant lesquelles ils s'étaient tous deux dévisagés, elle superbe, et lui cherchant le meilleur moyen de la tuer.

Un silence jusqu'à apercevoir ce flacon d'encre noir, celui qu'aucun sort n'effaçait et que dans son inconscience, Narcissa avait laissé bien en vue sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas vu venir la vengeance. Elle n'avait pas même eu le temps de hurler que Lucius l'avait déjà entièrement vidé sur sa nouvelle robe.

« Merlin tout puissant ! », s'était étranglée McGonagall de l'autre bout de la salle.

Comprenant qu'il lui restait bien peu de temps, la jeune fille avait jeté sa baguette à terre et, avant que quiconque n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, avait mis le coup de point le plus magistral de son existence sur le parfait visage de cette ordure de Malefoy.

Ils avaient écopé de dix heures de retenues, ainsi que de trois parchemins sur le respect « parce qu'en trente ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un comportement aussi inacceptable ! ».

Livilla avait tenté de la consoler :

« Je suis sûre que si tu écris à Europa Malefoy, elle se fera un plaisir d'envoyer une Beuglante à son fils pour lui apprendre qu'on ne détruit pas les habits des filles.

– … »

Frigga, elle, boudait ostensiblement :

« La prochaine fois que tu t'apprêtes à assommer quelqu'un en étant à côté de moi, tu es priée de me prévenir parce que je me suis pris ton coude sur le nez ! Regarde ! _Regarde_, il est _violet _!

– Dix heures de retenue. Avec Malefoy.

– Je suis presque sûre qu'il est _cassé _!

– Dix heures. Sans personne d'autre.

– Il va falloir que je passe à l'infirmerie si je ne veux pas rester déformée à vie.

– Dix heures rien que moi et _lui_.

– Je te déteste. »

Et Frigga était partie.

Alors Narcissa avait enfin pu réfléchir en paix à un moyen de se protéger. En dix heures, c'était sûr qu'il allait au moins une fois tenter de la tuer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver la bouche en cœur : elle était bien trop jeune pour mourir, et bien trop intelligent pour laisser une nouvelle fois Malefoy la surprendre.

Ç'avait donc été par pure précaution qu'elle s'était emparée de l'onguent ramené de Thessalie par Bellatrix lors de son voyage de noce. En ouvrant la boîte, Narcissa lui avait trouvé un air bien innocent : tirant sur le rose, il sentait l'hibiscus et la graine de pavot. S'il n'avait pas été accompagné d'une lettre expliquant explicitement que l'onguent était uniquement à appliquer sur un ennemi, la jeune fille n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse se révéler franchement dangereux. Une couleur pareille, c'était si mignon !

En rangeant la boite dans sa poche, elle avait pensé : si Malefoy daigne ne serait-ce que me regarder, je lui barbouille le visage de cette chose. Avec un peu de chance, ça le rendra aveugle.

Et c'était presque _joyeuse_ qu'elle s'était rendue à ses premières heures de retenue.

Sauf que Malefoy ne lui avait pas jeté le moindre coup d'œil.

Trois heures à trier des bouts de papiers dans une salle de classe miteuse dont le concierge en personne devait ignorer l'existence, et l'autre crétin n'avait pas été _fichu_ de tourner _une fois_ la tête pour la contempler. Narcissa avait failli en pleurer de frustration. Elle avait eu beau tousser, éternuer, trébucher, froisser les feuilles, taper du pied, rien, rien n'y avait fait.

Lorsque McGonagall était arrivée pour contrôler l'avancée des opérations, Malefoy n'avait toujours pas bronché.

« Bien. Je vous retrouve demain au même endroit, à la même heure. », avait-elle déclaré d'un ton pincé avant de sortir dans les attendre.

Ce fut sa plus grande erreur.

Narcissa s'apprêtait à récupérer son sac lorsque le traître avait bondi. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, il s'était téléporté face à elle, l'avait attrapé par la taille, plaquée contre le mur et avait collé son visage à son oreille :

« Je te jure Black qu'un affront pareil, tu vas le regretter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »

Alors elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Après tout, est-ce qu'il ne venait pas explicitement de la menacer ?

D'un coup sec, elle avait sorti l'onguent de sa poche et l'avait écrasé sur la tête de Lucius Malefoy.

Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Non, vraiment, il allait bien falloir que les Malefoy la croient : leur unique héritier était certes devenu un âne durant une retenue en sa seule compagnie mais _ce n'était pas sa faute_.

« Malefoy, dis quelque chose ?

– … »

Par Merlin, elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide !

* * *

Ce fut au milieu du dîner que Frigga manqua d'être déformée pour la seconde fois de la journée. Tandis qu'elle était innocemment occupée à se resservir de la soupe en débattant sur les dangers de la teinture à cheveux (une Gryffondor venait de virer vert pomme, mais Livilla jurait qu'elle n'y était pour rien), un minuscule oiseau flamboyant vint s'écraser en plein sur son front.

La moitié de la Grande Salle se retourna face à son hurlement.

Rabastan lâcha sa fourchette et pointa du doigt l'animal qui disparaissait dans un tourbillon de plumes :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? »

Livilla se renfrogna :

« Euh. L'alerte _danger de mort_ mise en place par Narcissa.

– …

– C'est pour si jamais l'une de nous se fait un jour attaquer. Genre dans la Forêt.

– Et là, elle est dans la Forêt ?

– Techniquement non. Plutôt en retenue avec Lucius Malefoy. »

Rabastan dévisagea les jeunes filles. Puis, reprenant sa fourchette, il soupira :

« Oh, dans ce cas… vous devriez peut-être aller la voir avant qu'on ne retrouve deux cadavres. »

* * *

« Tu es l'amie des animaux, maintenant ? lança la jeune Zabini à peine perplexe en s'engouffrant dans la salle où son amie était occupée à se frapper la tête contre un mur.

– …

– Narcissa, qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _? » murmura Frigga en blêmissant.

Semblant se reconnaître dans l'appelation, l'âne commença à taper du pied en fixant dangereusement la porte qu'elle venait de refermer.

« Où est Lucius Malefoy ? » – et au même moment, une idée atroce germa en elle.

Idée qui se retrouva confirmée lorsque la jeune Black tendit un doigt tremblant en direction de l'âne qui s'empressa de faire claquer les dents, signifiant ainsi clairement son intention de dévorer le moindre bout de chair qui osait l'approcher.

« Ah oui, il y a un petit air de famille maintenant que tu le dis… », souffla Livilla.

Frigga, elle, poussa un couinement et manqua de s'étrangler :

« C'est une blague ? »

Narcissa lui lança un regard désespéré :

« Je… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

– Par Merlin, ma chérie, interrompit Livilla qui tentait encore de trouver un sens à la situation, ce n'est pas vraiment _Malefoy_, n'est-ce pas ?

– …

– Non mais ne t'en fais pas ! tenta Frigga en voyant son amie bleuir. Je… je suis sûre que ce n'est que temporaire, dans une minute ou deux il redeviendra lui-même !

– Oh oui, et au pire, on a toute la nuit pour trouver une solution, ce sera très amusant. »

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'âne qui s'était mis à tourner en rond en poussant de véritables cris de guerre – et entra en hyperventilation.

* * *

Et voilà ! Sur ce, il va falloir que je file très rapidement - j'ai un dîner pour six personnes à préparer, argh.

Une **review** remplie d'ondes positives ? Pour moi, et pour Lucius ? Un poil pour Narcissa, aussi ? Fera-t-elle un arrêt cardiaque ? ... à suivre très vite !

A bientôt,

Ana'


	2. Livre II

Hello !

J'ai été absolument enchantée de découvrir que le premier chapitre plaisait :) Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos reviews, c'était génial de vous lire !

Mon repas pour six personnes s'est parfaitement bien déroulé, finalement. Si ce n'est que j'avais légèrement oublié que K. était intolérant au lactose, qu'il y avait de la crème dans l'entrée, le plat, et je ne parle même pas du dessert face auquel il a dû déclarer forfait - oui, en fait, j'essaie d'empoisonner mes amis. Je suis un peu comme Livilla Zabini ;)

Bref, concernant ce chapitre... vous aurez droit à un nouveau personnage parce que ça manquait d'hommes, je trouvais, et que je lisais un livre sur les Flaviens et que j'ai donc eu la profonde envie d'avoir un personnage du nom de Domitius. Je ne sais pas encore exactement à quel rythme je vais poster. J'ai un plan très précis, après, je n'ai pas énormément d'avance au niveau de l'écriture. Mais un chapitre toute les trois semaines, je pense.

Encore un grand merci à : **khalya**, **Aelle-L**, **Meleanna-Rogue**, **Tsuki-Ayase**, **Bellatrix-Forgive**, **Pleaseblossom-pixie**, **Selemba**, **storm**, **LauraNyra**, **AydenQuileute**, **Sahada**, **Inkfire**, **Marie la petite** et **Lil's C** !

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR. Sauf quelques OC, parce que bon, fallait bien entourer un peu Lucius et Narcissa, sinon ils se seraient entretués.

**Titre : **L'âne d'or

**Résumé : **'Lucius ? ' gémit-elle à court d'idée. Pour toute réponse, l'âne devant elle se mit furieusement à braire.

**Rating : **K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Coucou Lulu !

– …

– Gentil Lulu !

– …

– Hu Lulu ! »

Le sabot passa à deux centimètres du crâne de Livilla et alla trouer le mur.

« Je doute que lui parler comme tu parles à ton chat soit une excellente idée, marmonna Frigga en fusillant la jeune fille du regard.

– Tu as une meilleure idée ?

– Pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas très envie de me faire fracasser la tête.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! – la jeune Zabini lança un splendide sourire à celui qui avait un jour été le majestueux Lucius Malefoy – Je maîtrise la bête ! Hein Lulu ?

– … »

L'âne grogna et se mit à racler le sol de la pointe de son sabot en jetant un regard méchant à l'ensemble de la pièce.

« Je… je crois qu'on devrait prévenir McGonagall, murmura Frigga. On dirait que Malefoy ne va pas tarder à nous attaq…

– _Hors de question_. »

Narcissa, qui jusque là s'était contentée de s'affaler sur une chaise en marmonnant des prières au nom de tous ses ancêtres, s'était subitement redressée et venait de planter sa baguette sur le front de son amie :

« Personne ne doit savoir, ordonna-t-elle. Personne n'entre ou ne sort de cette pièce avant qu'on ait trouvé une solution, est-ce que je suis suffisamment claire ? »

Dans ces moments-là, on ne doutait plus qu'elle était bien la fille de Druella.

« Mais enfin, ça fait trente minutes qu'on attend ! rétorqua Frigga en repoussant le morceau de bois qui laissa une petite trace rouge – parfaitement en adéquation avec le bleu qui ornait son nez depuis le début de la journée. Tu vois bien qu'il ne va pas redevenir humain tout seul et on ne va pas pouvoir le cacher indéfiniment ! Demain, tout le château sera à sa recherche. Si encore tu l'avais transformé en hibou, on aurait peut-être pu s'arranger et le planquer, mais en âne !

– Et quel âne, marmonna Livilla. Il a des poils _blonds_. C'est normal, ça ? Ou c'est pour faire un peu classe ? Parce qu'en tout cas, niveau discrétion, on repassera… »

En guise de confirmation, Malefoy poussa un nouveau braiement.

Narcissa émit alors un petit sifflement, un peu comme une théière sur le point d'exploser et Frigga recula discrètement, au cas où la blonde se déciderait à frapper encore. Vu ses talents pour viser, elle n'avait plus envie de prendre le moindre risque.

Ravi de l'effet produit, l'âne se remit à couiner, lorgnant la coupable du regard.

« Je crois qu'il imita Narcissa, chuchota Livilla. Il a plus d'humour que je ne le pensais, en fait. »

Frigga lui lança un regard noir :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais plutôt te concentrer sur l'élément important ? »

– Bon, alors je propose d'insonoriser la pièce. Ou de couper les cordes vocales de la bête, à choix.

– Tu sais comment faire ça ?

– Ah non, je te laisse l'honneur ! Moi, tu sais, j'ai toujours eu horreur du sang.

– _Le sort d'insonorisation !_

– Oh. Aucune idée. »

Frigga eut l'air encore plus désespérée.

« Ecoute, Cissy, dans dix secondes, ses cris auront alerté tout le château. Va voir McGonagall. Ou Slughorn ! Je suis sûre que si tu lui expliques que ce n'était pas fait exprès, tu ne seras pas renvoyée. »

Narcissa lui jeta un regard glacé. Puis observa Malefoy qui renifla, dédaigneux, prit une grande inspiration, et ébranla tous les murs de Poudlard.

L'instant d'après, la jeune fille enfonçait sa baguette dans le cou de la bête :

« Ecoute-moi bien, siffla-t-elle. Si tu oses encore ouvrir ne serait que pour respirer ton énorme gueule, je t'arrache les dents une à une et je t'en fais une muselière, c'est bien compris ? »

L'âne recula. L'affronta du regard en tapant furieusement du sabot pendant bien trente secondes où un silence de mort régna. Puis, alors que Frigga s'apprêtait à fuir pour sa vie, il sembla se résigner et baissa la tête, d'un air boudeur.

Narcissa parut soulagée :

« Vous voyez, dit-elle très fière, ce n'était pas si compliqué à dres… »

Ce fut cet instant de faiblesse que Malefoy choisit pour attaquer.

En poussant un beuglement de taureau, il bondit, gueule ouverte, sur la baguette que la jeune fille tenait maladroitement abaissée. Assommant à moitié sa propriétaire, sans une once d'hésitation, il croqua le bout de bois – héritage ancestral chez les femmes Black – qui n'émit qu'un faible craquement avant de se décomposer en mille morceaux.

Le traumatisme fut violent. Le silence profond.

Mais relativement court.

« MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT ! »

Frigga dut se jeter sur Narcissa et la plaquer de tout son long par terre pour l'empêcher d'assassiner l'ultime héritier des Malefoy tandis que Livilla se précipitait sur l'âne qui semblait prêt à dévorer la jeune fille à l'instar de sa baguette :

« Vilain Lulu ! Affreux Lulu ! Pan Pan Lulu !

– _Livilla, viens m'aider tout de suite !_

– Mais attends, je punis la bête ! »

* * *

Ce fut après le dîner, tandis qu'il se faisait misérablement écraser aux échecs par Domitius Goyle, que Rabastan commença à réaliser qu'il était peut-être un peu inquiet.

Quelque chose clochait. La salle commune des Serpentard était… vide. Ce n'était absolument pas normal. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû se douter bien plus tôt qu'il y avait un problème majeur : Malefoy n'aurait jamais manqué le repas du soir. A moins d'être mort. Quand au joyeux petit trio, leurs pépiements n'avaient jamais fait défaut aux canapés autours de la cheminée. Et Rabastan avait toujours eu beau faire semblant de ne les écouter qu'à moitié, il devait bien avouer que leurs ragots commençaient doucement à lui manquer.

Une heure sans elles et il était déjà désespéré.

Lamentable.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, son roi eut la tête tranchée.

« Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? »

Domitius eut l'air furieux de gagner si facilement. D'un coup sec, il éparpilla les quelques pièces épargnées hors de l'échiquier. Elles se fracassèrent par terre.

« Désolé, marmonna Rabastan et du bout du pied, il repoussa une tour qui agonisait. C'est que B… »

Au même moment, trois pétards explosèrent et des cris de souris retentirent un peu partout autours des deux Serpentard. Le petit groupe responsable de l'attaque se ratatina sur place en couinant, sentant aussitôt venir le danger.

« J'ai l'impression de subir une perpétuelle punition depuis qu'on m'a nommé Préfet, grogna Domitius en tapotant son insigne. Franchement, j'ai une gueule à faire de la discipline ? Slughorn pensait pas que j'avais légèrement autre chose à glander de mes soirées ? EH, VOUS LÀ ! Vous, les nains de deuxième ! C'est pas bientôt fini de hurler comme des porcs égorgés ? »

Les élèves en question filèrent sans demander leur reste.

« Ah bah voilà. Je m'entendais même plus penser. Tu disais ?

– Black, Zabini, Croupton et Malefoy ont disparu.

– Et… ? »

Rabastan haussa les épaules.

« Je me demande s'il n'y en a pas un de mort.

– Tu veux dire Malefoy.

– Par exemple. »

Domitius ricana :

« Je l'avais pourtant prévenu : s'attaquer à une Black, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Elles sont redoutables.

– Sans blague. Je te rappelle que Bellatrix est ma belle-sœur depuis trois mois.

– Sauf que Malefoy a l'air d'y tenir, à sa Narcissa. »

Rabastan fronça les sourcils :

« Ils se détestent.

– Oh oui, je crois qu'ils le répètent assez régulièrement à tout Poudlard.

– … ce qui veut dire… ?

– La déduction, ça n'a jamais trop été ton truc, hein.

– …

– C'est pourtant évident, soupira Domitius. Bien que Livilla jure encore que ce n'est qu'une tension sexuelle, personnellement, je mettrais ma main au feu que Malefoy sera le dernier gendre de Druella. Ce que, pour le coup, je ne lui envierai pas. »

Rabastan sentit subitement son inquiétude se transformer en angoisse existentielle mêlée à une pointe de vexation.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais pas au courant avant ? grommela-t-il. Et depuis quand tu parles de _ça_ avec Livilla ? »

Son ami fit un geste vague de la main :

« Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit ? Ca m'est arrivé une ou deux fois de coucher avec elle, cette année. Confidences de lit. »

* * *

« Narcissa ?

– NE ME PARLE PAS !

– Ma chérie, s'il te plaît…

– IL A DETRUIT MA BAGUETTE ET TU M'AS EMPÊCHÉE DE LE TUER !

– Essaie de comprendre que ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée.

– C'EST DORENAVANT À MA MERE S'EN OCCUPER ! »

Frigga décida d'abandonner. Quand la dernière des Black sombrait dans une de ses redoutables colères, il était absolument impossible de la raisonner et c'était de justesse que ses deux amies n'avaient pas eu besoin de la ligoter.

« Pour le coup, glissa Livilla, je ne sais pas si tu as rendu service à Malefoy. Mourir de la main de Narcissa aurait certainement été plus tendre.

– Ce n'est pas drôle.

– Tu as raison – la jeune fille se leva et alla se planter face à la blonde – Tu vas mieux ?

– MA BAGUETTE !

– Oui, je sais, et ce n'était certes pas très galant de sa part, mais je suis sûre qu'une fois qu'il aura récupéré sa forme humaine, il te présentera ses plus humbles excuses. N'est-ce pas Lulu ? »

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui adressa un regard torve.

« Tu vois ? Il est déjà en train de culpabiliser pour ce qu'il a fait.

– … »

Narcissa prit une grande inspiration :

« Deviens diplomate, grinça-t-elle. Tu es tellement agaçante qu'on a envie de se réconcilier juste pour avoir la paix. »

Livilla sourit :

« Ma chérie, je vais prendre ça comme un immense compliment. »

Et Frigga réalisa que non contente d'être enfermée dans une salle avec un âne, elle était aussi entourée de deux incapables.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a l'intention de chercher une solution ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Ou vous pensez continuer à brasser du vide encore longtemps ? »

Silence.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

Déjà quand elles étaient enfants, c'était le même refrain : Narcissa renversait les vases, Livilla courait en gueulant au drame dans toute la maison, et Frigga payait les pots cassés. Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore présentement, c'était toujours elle qui s'était retrouvée convoquée auprès des parents pour expliquer les bêtises qui venaient d'arriver. Il y avait la fois où Narcissa avait volé la baguette de Druella et avait littéralement fait exploser un arbre du jardin. Celle où elle avait enflammé les cheveux de son cousin, puis jeté son gâteau d'anniversaire à travers la pièce. La fois aussi où Livilla avait rendu rose le chat des voisins, celle où elle avait planté une fourchette dans le tableau de sa grand-mère qui l'agaçait, ainsi que le jour où elle avait rempli de colle les chaussures de ses invités. Et elle pouvait continuer encore longtemps.

Parfois, elle se demandait sincèrement ce qu'elle fabriquait encore avec elles.

« Il faut se rendre à la bibliothèque, finit-elle tout de même par déclarer. Il doit bien exister un remède à cet onguent et c'est notre seul moyen de le trouver rapidement. Quelqu'un, _et ce ne sera pas moi_, restera avec l'âne… je veux dire Malefoy… pendant que les autres iront éplucher les li… HÉ ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Livilla et Narcissa s'étaient jetées sur la poignée de la porte.

« J'irai en bibliothèque !

– Hors de question, laisse-moi passer !

– Mais je déteste Malefoy, tu as bien vu, j'ai déjà essayé de le tuer ! Si tu me laisses seule avec, je risque de recommencer !

– Ma chérie, est-ce que j'ai une tête de fermière ? Je préfère m'éventrer plutôt que de passer la nuit à surveiller un _âne _!

– Laisse-moi sortir immédiatement !

– J'ai dit _non _!

– Lâche la porte et laisse-moi passer !

– Tu as une sainte horreur des bibliothèques et tu es allergique à la poussière !

– Plus maintenant !

– Ah oui, et depuis _quand _? »

Frigga hésita à fondre en larmes et fit un pas pour les séparer.

« HONK ! HONK ! HONK ! »

Les trois sorcières s'immobilisèrent, la porte grande ouverte, et tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers l'âne qui, sans sourciller, se remit à gueuler :

« HONK ! HONK ! HONK !

– Je crois que Malefoy tente de communiquer… »

Alors que Narcissa et Frigga s'apprêtaient à répliquer, l'animal prit ses sabots à son cou et, défonçant tout sur son passage, il se propulsa hors de la pièce et fila sans demander son reste, tel Hermès dans le ciel.

Peut-être même importa-t-il un pan du mur.

Ainsi que toute la dignité des trois Serpentard.

« … qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? souffla la jeune blonde.

– Eh bien, déclara sobrement Livilla, il semblerait que Lulu vient de retrouver sa liberté. »

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! :D

Ouais, je vous laisse sur un énooooorme suspens : un Lucius en fuite et une Narcissa sans baguette.

Je compte sur vos petites **reviews**, maintenant, en espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu ! (parce qu'on a toujours besoin d'encouragements !)

A bientôt,

Ana'


End file.
